


Devil Riddles

by DMsBabyGirl97



Series: Devil Riddles Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Dark Harry, Dead Lily and James, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts First Year, James Potter Bashing, M/M, Out of Character, Powerful Harry Potter, Pureblood Harry Potter, Redeemed Weasley Twins, Sex, Slash, Slight Sirius and Remus Bashing, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, War, Weasley Bashing, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMsBabyGirl97/pseuds/DMsBabyGirl97
Summary: I’m sure we all heard the phrase ‘Made a deal with the Devil’ What happens when the Dark Lord shows up at Privet Drive number 4? Harry’s life is about to change forever, but is it a ploy or is it true? How does Harry react? And most importantly how does this change the war? !Dark !Slytherin Harry. A LOT of character bashing. Soul bond fic. Dark Drarry. Starts one week after Harry’s first year.





	Devil Riddles

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other book series or film franchise. All recognizable material belongs to their respective owners. These characters will not all be canon, this is an OOC fanfic so please keep that in mind. Characters, personalities, backstories and more will be OOC (Out of Character and NOT Canon). This will NOT follow the original series completely! This WILL be SLASH and possibly even femslash for some characters. There WILL be character bashing!!!
> 
> Rating: M for mature themes (such as mentions of abuse, language, and possible smut.)
> 
> Extra Note: I want people to be aware that this will be similar to my story Unbreakable Bonds on Fanfiction.net but there will also be a lot of differences. One instance is that this story starts ONE WEEK AFTER Harry’s first year so right now Harry and those around his age are 11 and 12 right now and on Fanfiction.net that starts after his THIRD YEAR. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Crimson eyes gleamed in the darkness as he looked upon the residence of Harry Potter from a distance. He remembered when the boy had shown up in the chamber while he had Quirrell looking around for the stone. He had fully intended to kill the brat and make sure the Killing Curse worked this time, but what gave him pause was when the boy seemed like he was waiting to be killed. That confused the Dark Lord, so he invaded the child’s mind and what he saw made him absolutely furious so when Harry passed out from the mind attack, he made sure he had the stone and left. After he got himself back to a suitable body and killed Quirrell, he went to Riddle Manor that was left to him and got the house elves started with making it livable again, and now here was he was to rescue the boy who he had once swore that he was going to kill.

  
When he got closer to the front door, he could hear the sounds of feet hitting something and he blasted through the door, not caring about not knocking.

  
The sight that he saw upon arrival was one he would never forget, and it made him furious. There were three muggles surrounding a small body that The Dark Lord knew to be the Potter boy. When the muggles saw him, the woman tried to hurry and shove Harry towards the cupboard under the stairs. Harry stumbled, and his body gave out as he passed out and began to fall. The Dark Lord caught him and gathered him in his arms. He accio’ed all of Harry’s things and then apparated back to Riddle Manor.

  
He laid the boy in one of the many bedrooms and went to Floo to floo Malfoy Manor. When Lucius answered the Dark Lord said, “I need you and Narcissa to come through immediately.”

  
Lucius immediately started coming through the floo and by extension so did all of his company that was there which consisted of Severus Snape, Riccardo and Sofia Zabini with their son Blaise, Theodore Nott, and of course Draco and Narcissa Malfoy.

  
“What’s wrong?” Severus asked the Lord.

  
“It’s Harry Potter, he’s here and…”

  
“HARRY’S HERE?!!” Blaise and Theodore shouted as they took off to look for him before anyone could stop them.

  
“I’m so sorry Milord, but Blaise and Theodore are soul-bonded brothers of the young Potter and they have been worried about him since they got home.” The Zabini patriarch informed the group, much to all of their shock.

  
“They’re soul bonded?” Narcissa gasped. Soul bonds were pre-destined and rare, but they were seen as a great honor in the wizarding world, whether it was a sibling soul bond or a mate soul bond.

  
Lady Zabini nodded, taking over for her husband who had his eyes on the stairs as Blaise and Theodore came downstairs, “We were concerned when they kept insisting that they needed Harry, or they missed Harry, so we took them to our personal healer who can also see bonds and she confirmed that it was a sibling soul bond between the three of them. This was just this morning before we went to the Malfoys, so we hadn’t taken time to figure anything out for how to get them to Harry.”

  
Before anyone could respond to that, the boys were in the Dark Lord’s face glaring, “How did Harry end up beaten like that?” Theodore asked in a dark tone that was scary coming from an eleven-year-old. Riccardo tried to pull the young boys back, fearing what the Dark Lord would do to them, but they wouldn’t budge.

  
“It’s a long story, but he needs to be examined first and I’ll explain what I know. I just got him here before I called you.I know that Lucius and Narcissa are good with healing and my personal healer is out of the country right now, so it would take a while to get to them.” The Dark Lord said.

  
“Well let’s go see the patient then.” Lucius said as he headed towards the stairs, his wife a step behind him and everyone else silently behind them.

  
When they opened the door to Harry’s room and saw his small form on the bed, everyone gasped, even the Dark Lord who hadn’t really being paying attention when he rescued Harry from the Dursleys. Harry’s body was literally covered from the neck down with bruises, his face only had a busted lip. The bruises were all in different stages of healing, some were days old and some were fresh.

  
“Severus get every healing potion you can carry and boys you stay next to Harry, making you leave will cause you pain, but don’t touch him yet, everyone else start healing the minor injuries. Narcissa and I will handle the major healing, he’s got to be in agony right now.”

  
Everyone snapped into action, Severus left to Apparate to get potions, Draco ran after him to help, Theodore and Blaise stayed on Harry’s side, and The Dark Lord and the older Zabinis began the minor healing and when they were finished, Narcissa and Lucius did a full diagnostic on Harry. By the time they were done Draco and Severus were back with a load of potions as Lucius gave the report, “He has been starved and is severely malnourished. He has some cracked ribs, a dislocated shoulder, bruised knee, a sprained ankle, and his magical core is almost completely bound.”

  
“When will he wake up?” Draco asked his parents, almost fearing the answer.

  
“Well it seems like he just passed out from the injuries, so I would say that he will wake up soon because when we unlock his magical core, it’s going to wake him up.” Lucius answered.

  
“You know how to unblock his magic?” Theodore asked.

  
“In the ministry they magically bind a criminal’s core before sending them to Azkaban and when criminals get out, the ministry unblocks it.” Severus responded to the child.

  
“We’ve been trying to figure out how to do it since the beginning school year.” Blaise informed the adults.

  
“It’s been blocked for that long?!” Narcissa exclaimed and the young boys just nodded.

  
“Okay we need to unblock it now, that makes his injuries even more dangerous to his body because his magic can’t help him heal.” Severus said as everyone instinctively moved toward the preteen on the bed.

  
“Boys since you are soul bonded with him it would be appreciated if you could help, this is going to cause him pain.”

  
“Anything you need us to do,” Theo started.

  
“We’ll do it.” Blaise finished the sentence.

  
The Malfoy patriarch nodded and instructed them on what they needed to do. Twenty minutes later Harry Potter’s magic was completely unblocked, and the young boy’s eyes were clouded with fear and confusion as he looked around.

  
Harry sighed and put his head down before he leaned back against the pillow and closed his eyes again, his small hands gripping his head. “If you’re going to kill me, make it quick please, I really don’t care anymore.”

  
“Now brother what did we tell you about saying things like that?” Theodore asked as he and Blaise stepped into Harry’s line of sight.

  
“Here.” Blaise said, handing Harry his glasses, “How do you feel? Why aren’t you acting like you’re in pain?”

  
“I’ve had worse, this is what I consider a small punishment, my relatives have done much worse than this before. As for how I feel, I’m fine, this will all heal within an hour or two.”

  
The room grew quiet as Draco and the adults tried to process Harry’s words, trying to understand how there could be anything worse than how he looked right now.

  
Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a second before saying, “My magic feels different, freer almost, what happened to it?”

  
“Mr. Malfoy took the bind off of it, you now have usage of your whole magically core.” Blaise informed, keeping his eyes on Harry as if afraid that something would happen if he looked away.

  
“Harry can you take some of these potions for me? For my peace of mind so that I know that you’ll heal as you are supposed to?” Narcissa asked as she approached him.

  
Harry looked at the woman that he was sure was Draco’s mother, then he looked at Blaise and Theo before looking back at Mrs. Malfoy.

  
“There’s nothing in the potions that could hurt you Harry, I promise.” Theo assured him, knowing where his mind was heading.

  
Harry nodded and accepted the potions, drinking them as directed under the watchful eyes of the whole group. When Harry snuggled deeper into the pillows, the Dark Lord said, “Rest, we’ll talk upon your awakening.”

  
“Wait, Harry do we have permission to tell them your story? To show them your memories while your sleeping? So that you don’t have to relive it.” Blaise asked.

  
Harry nodded his consent as his eyes finally shut and his breathing evened out.

  
Theodore opened Harry’s trunk and began pulling out dozens of vials of the memories that Harry kept there. The ones he couldn’t carry he gave to Blaise to hold. With one more look towards Harry, the two eleven-year-old boys left the room with the others following behind them.

  
The boys waited until everyone was seated in the sitting room downstairs before Theodore started speaking, “Okay there’s some things you need to know about Harry before we watch his memories, The first thing is something that I could relate to a little, Harry has been severely abused all his life, I can relate to that because my father abused me and that’s why I stay with the Zabinis now. The difference between my situation and Harry’s is that I knew what life is like outside of the abuse so it’s easier for me to adjust to the abuse being over and have semi-normal social interactions, but for Harry the abuse has been the only then he’s known his whole life. He’s never been praised for anything good that he’s done, he’s never celebrated his birthday, he’s never even been hugged before. He didn’t know anything about his birth parents; their names or even how they died until Hagrid told him last year. He didn’t even know his own name until he went to school at six years old, he was convinced that he was just supposed to be known as ‘worthless freak’ because that’s his muggle relatives called him.”

  
The boys let everyone digest that information before Blaise took over and started speaking, “You also need to know that Harry is actually a pureblood, we did some research and traced Lily’s bloodline and found out that Lily was actually a wizard child who ended up being adopted by the muggle Evans family. Another thing is that Harry is actually supposed to be in Slytherin, but he begged the hat to put him in Gryffindor because he was freaked out by Professor Snape’s glaring and said that Draco’s attitude reminded him of his cousin who bullies him, so he didn’t feel comfortable in Slytherin.” At this Blaise turned to Professor Snape and Draco, “Now I don’t know what your problems are with Harry and I don’t know what the Dark Lord plans to do with him, but I urge you to talk to him and work it out or at least attempt to get to know for who he really is because when we get back to Hogwarts, he’s going to need to be re-sorted into his rightful house and he won’t want to do that unless you come to some sort of understanding.” Blaise stressed the importance of this.

  
“Why can’t he stay in Gryffindor? Just out of curiosity?” Lord Zabini asked his son.

  
It was Theo who answered the question though, “Besides the fact that your House is like your family? Something that Harry desperately craves but has never had. Well how about because Gryffindors treat him like shit, all of them just see him as some sort of object to use for something. Most of them just want the glory of being able to say that The Boy Who Lived is in their House. His so-called best friends Weasley and that bushy haired muggleborn are using him because they want fame and money and Dumbledore is having them keep Harry from any kind of personal growth because he needs to be able to turn him into the good little soldier destined to kill the Dark Lord. The Weasley twins keep bullying him and laugh it off like it’s the funniest thing in the world. Harry is not so sensitive that he can’t enjoy a good prank, but the Weasley twins take their pranks way too far, they make it personal and humiliating and their favorite victims are Harry and Neville Longbottom. Neville is the only person in Gryffindor who is genuinely nice and friendly with Harry. There are plenty of other reasons why he can’t stay in Gryffindor, but I think I’ve made my case, so I will stop there.” Theo looked around at all the shocked faces and dropped jaws of the Zabinis, Malfoys, Snape, and the Dark Lord and he started to think that he crossed some kind of boundary, so he asked, “Is everyone okay?”

  
“It’s just a lot of information to digest young one.” Sofia told him.

  
“Oh, okay well we can watch the memories when you are all ready.”

  
When everyone was sure that they were ready, Blaise got the memories in order going from earliest to most recent and let them all play out. Forty-five minutes and almost fifty torturous memories later, the group was done with the viewing. The two mothers in the room were sobbing, Draco looked frozen and horror-stricken, and even the Dark Lord seemed to be alternating between rage and deep sadness. Snape practically had his jaw hitting the floor and his eyes widened more and more as he realized just how wrong he had been about the child, but it was Lucius Malfoy who shocked Theodore and Blaise the most with his strong conviction of, “That boy is never going to go back to those monsters.”

  
The boy in question was distractedly walking down the stairs and running his hands through his messy locks of hair. “Who died?” Was his simple question as he looked up and noticed the state of those in the sitting room.

  
“They just finished watching your memories.” Blaise said as he watched Harry.

  
“Oh.” The raven-haired eleven-year-old said simply as he sat between Blaise and Theodore on the couch.

  
“Harry how are you feeling?” Narcissa asked as everyone else seemed to come out of their shock.

  
“I feel fine now Mrs. Malfoy, thank you.” Harry replied politely.

  
“Are you hungry? When was the last time you ate?” Sofia asked him.

  
“Um the last time I ate was breakfast in the Great Hall before we left Hogwarts for the summer.” Harry said causally as if it was nothing shocking.

  
“That was six days ago.” Draco gasped.

  
Harry just shrugged, “I’m used to it. The longest I’ve gone without food is nine days.”

  
Narcissa’s eyes widened drastically at that information and she looked The Dark Lord in response.

  
“Well you’re going to start eating regularly so that we can get some weight on you so why don’t you tell my house elf Sipsy what you want and while you eat we’ll talk and ask you questions.”

  
Harry nodded and after giving his order to the elf who popped in, Harry waited for the first question.

* * *

  
It has been a week since The Dark Lord rescued Harry from the Dursleys and Harry was finally starting to relax and not be so timid and paranoid around the group. Blaise and Theo had come over with Blaise’s parents every day for a few hours, so the boys could get used to their soul bond as brothers. The Malfoys floo-called every day and spoke to him, he spoke a lot with Draco’s parents but had yet to speak with Draco, they both seemed to be avoiding the conversation. One thing that surprised Harry was that Professor Snape opted to stay with Harry and the Dark Lord. Despite spending a lot of time with the Dark Lord, Harry had been purposely been avoiding the Potions Master as much as he could and when they were often in the same room, Harry stayed completely silent.

  
He was sitting in the library of the Manor who a house elf popped in and informed him that the Dark Lord wished to speak with him. Harry couldn’t help but feel a little nervous as he made his way down the hall to the study and knocked.

  
“Enter.” He heard the Dark Lord’s voice state.

  
Harry opened the door and walked into the room, standing in front of the Dark Lord’s desk, “You wished to see me.”

  
The Dark Lord gave him a rare smile, “Yes. I thought the three of us could spend the day together. I want to take you clothes shopping and shopping for anything else you might want or need and I’m hoping that spending some time together will help you and Severus break the ice and talk to each other.”

  
“I’d love to go, but I don’t know if this will work, Professor hates me, he thinks I’m just like James Potter.” Harry found that he could not address his birth father as his father or dad because he felt like there had to be a bond for those titles to be appropriate and if he was honest with himself, Harry felt that kind of bond developing with the Dark Lord, but he was afraid he would overstep his bounds if he said as such.

  
The Dark Lord looked long and hard at the preteen in front of him before another smile spread across his face, “Why don’t we give it a shot and see what happens?” He suggested. _And if Severus doesn’t put up any effort then I’ll just have to persuade him myself._ He thought to himself.

  
“Okay.” Harry agreed with a slight shrug.

  
“Good, good. We’ll leave within an hour, why don’t you go see if the house elves have cooked something up for you to snack on?” The Dark Lord and others were all determined to make sure Harry grew up to a healthy weight and was able to maintain it.

  
Over the course of the week, Harry began to recognize a dismal when he heard one, so he simply nodded and made his way out of the study and down to the kitchen.

* * *

  
An hour later, Harry, Snape, and the Dark Lord were standing in front of a large muggle mall in California of the U.S.A.

  
“Woah.” Harry breathed looking up in awe at the huge building, “This is going to be so much fun! Come on!” And with those simple words, Harry set out on a great adventure. By the time Harry was done shopping for the day, he had more than he thought possible. From the American muggle mall, he focused mainly on clothes; ending up with a varied assortment of t-shirts, dress shirts, sweaters, jeans, slacks, shorts, tennis shoes, dress shoes, and a couple things for formal wear. After that they went to Diagon Alley where Harry ended up with new school robes and multiple sets of other robes from casual to formal dress robes, dragon boots, new Quidditch gear, a new and improved school trunk, some potions and dark arts books which shocked the Dark Lord and Severus, and lastly, they stopped and stocked up on owl treats for Hedwig.

  
When they got back to the Manor, it was a little late so Harry neatly put all his stuff in his new trunk before eating some dinner and heading straight to sleep.

  
The next day, The Dark Lord called Harry into his office again, but this time it was for a different reason. When Harry was seated across from him, he began speaking, “When I first went to rescue you it was because I realized that you were one of my horcruxes.” He went on to explain what a horcrux was and how he made them and got them back to put his soul back together. Then he explained to Harry how he wasn’t in any danger because the horcrux in him was so small that they’d only have a mental mind connection with each other as a result.

  
“However, over the last week I have grown very fond of you and I want to know if you’d allow me to adopt you through blood adoption?”

  
Harry’s eyes widened, this was not what he expected to be asked today, or ever and he couldn’t believe it was really happening. “What’s blood adoption?” He wanted to be informed before he just agreed to anything.

  
So, that’s how the Dark Lord found himself giving Harry a brief explanation of blood adoption in the Wizarding world and how the process would go, then he asked, “Well? What do you say?”

  
“I’d be honored to be your son.” Harry smiled.

  
“Wonderful. I’ll start the process.”

  
Harry left his soon to be father and went in search of a certain Potions Master. He knew that having him and Snape on good terms was important to the Dark Lord and since the shopping trip the day before didn’t yield any results, Harry figured maybe he had to try a more direct approach. He found him in the library reading a Potions book and sat down in one of the chairs across from the older man.

  
“We need to talk Professor.” Harry told him as he tried to calm his nerves.

  
Severus looked at the child with narrowed eyes for so long that Harry started to fidget under the intense stare. When Severus saw this, he sighed internally as he remembered what the boy has been through and the talk that the Dark Lord gave him last night when Harry was asleep. “Go ahead and talk Potter.”

  
Harry held back a flinch at the snappy tone, but he’d take what he could get and began speaking, “It’s important to him that we get along and now that he’s decided to adopt me, I don’t want to disappoint him so I’m trying to make an effort.” He took a deep breath and asked his question, “What exactly did I do to you? To make you hate me so much?”

  
A sigh escaped the Potions Master as he put down his book completely and faced the child. He expected this question and didn’t have to think long on his answer. “I don’t hate you Harry. I thought you would be like a miniature James Potter and I’m sorry to tell you this, but he was not the golden boy that everyone believed. He and his friends were actually some of the worst bullies and to top it off he and Sirius Black had arrogant, selfish attitudes. I was their favorite to victimize and I hated them for it. I don’t know what Lily ever saw in him, but I guess love is blind. Lily on the other hand was great, she was actually secretly best friends with Narcissa, Lucius, and I. I should have realized that you would probably have more of Lily’s attributes than James, but when I first saw you, you looked so much like James that all that anger and resentment came back full force and I took it out on you and for that I’m sorry. You didn’t deserve it.”

  
Harry and Snape spent the rest of the morning and well into the afternoon talking and getting to know each other without past bias. By the end of it, Harry was given permission to call him Severus and he graciously accepted the offer to help Severus make the potion for the blood adoption.

* * *

  
The day after this breakthrough, the Dark Lord invited the Malfoys, Zabinis, and Theodore over for a lunch and to announce his decision to adopt Harry through blood adoption. While it was true and easier to adopt Harry through a simple change of guardianship form, the decision to do it through permanent blood adoption show how serious and committed he was to making this happen. Everyone was happy with the announcement, especially when he announced that Severus, Lucius, Riccardo, Sofia, and Narcissa would be the godparents. After this joyous event, Draco approached Harry and gave him a sincere apology and now the two of them were quickly becoming fast friends which thrilled Theodore and Blaise to no end.

* * *

  
A week after the lunch, Harry was standing at the double doors of the Manor’s glass room where they were holding the adoption ceremony. He was feeling a little nervous and was trying to calm down before he walked in. The reason for his nervousness was because his father wanted an audience for the ceremony, so he activated the Dark Mark and called out to all his Death Eaters to show up with their children for the ceremony. One the bright side, Harry really liked his new look. He took the potion to make him his father’s son through his blood and it also changed his appearance. He hair was a darker brown color, almost black, he was about an inch and a half taller, and he even inherited some of his father’s facial features like his lips and his eyes now had an outer ring of crimson visible around the green he got from his mother. He still had the lightning bolt scar to show that he was Harry Potter but even Severus admitted that he looked more like the Dark Lord than they expected. He was currently dressed in a black muggle suit with a white dress shirt underneath the jacket and a black tie to match. He was also wearing black dress shoes and to top it off, he was wearing a black cloak with the Riddle family crest on it over his outfit, it covered everything completely from the back and he left the front open, only tying the cloak at his neck, the hood of the cloak was also up and hiding his face from view until the time his father would tell him to take it off.

  
The sound of the doors opening alerted him that it was time to walk in. He kept his head down and hidden on purpose as he walked with practiced grace to the front of the room where his father waited on the raised platform. He walked up the platform and stood in front of his father. The Minister of Magic was also beside them as he was seeing over the ceremony to make sure it would be acknowledged at the Ministry.

  
Harry and the Dark Lord held out both of their wrists and the Minister drew the correct runes of them, then he spoke, “Today we bind a youth to a father, they have already undergone the potion part of the process now it is time for the bonding. Sir you may begin.”

  
“Do you swear that you consent to this freely and sound of mind?” The Dark Lord asked, his voice carrying clear across the room.

  
“I do swear.” Harry answered just as clearly.

  
“Do you swear your loyalty to me and cut all ties with those who oppose me?”

  
“I do swear.”

  
“Do you swear to change your birth name for one of my choice?”

  
“I do swear.”

  
“Do you swear to obey me and those I tell you to should you ever need punishment?”

  
“I do swear.”

  
The Dark Lord then turned to behind him where Severus, The Malfoys, and the Zabinis were standing a few feet away. “Will those chosen as godparents step forward?”

  
They all came closer and the Dark Lord said, “Do you swear to care and provide for him in the event that I am not able?”

  
“I do swear.” Echoed from the five of them clearly.

  
When the Dark Lord that he was done, the Minister ran his wand over the runes and a silver-white strand of magic wrapped around their wrists, wounding over and over until the magic sunk into their skin and a mark of the Riddle family crest was left on the inside of Harry’s wrists.

  
“Congratulations, you are now officially father and son.” The Minister said as he handed them a piece of parchment that they signed with their blood and it was on its way to the ministry.

  
The Minister stepped into the first row of the other Death Eaters as The Dark Lord faced his crowd of followers, “I present to you, my son and heir Sebastian Salazar Riddle. Reveal yourself to our followers my son.”

  
Harry smirked and as he turned to face them and remove his hood, Harry faded into the past and Sebastian was born for the future.

  
There were gasps and murmurs from the crowd as they realized who Sebastian used to be, but his father silenced them quickly.

* * *

  
The rest of the summer seemed to fly by after that. There a grand celebration for Sebastian’s birthday and the rest of the summer was a whirlwind of holiday work, conversations about the future, cementing a strong friendship with Sebastian and Draco as well as a better relationship between Sebastian and Severus. Before they knew it, Sebastian, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise were aboard the Hogwarts Express, heading towards year two of their wizarding education.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: There’s chapter one! Please review it motivates me to continue. Criticism is welcome but rudeness and unnecessary attitude is not.


End file.
